The present disclosure relates to a current output circuit. In a power amplification module, a circuit that generates a prescribed output current is used in order to supply a bias current to a power amplifier. For example, in a circuit disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-186854, an output current is generated by using a current mirror circuit. Specifically, a voltage corresponding to a power supply voltage is applied to the drain of a diode-connected MOS transistor and an output current is output from the drain of a MOS transistor that is connected to the MOS transistor current mirror manner.
If the actual use conditions of a power amplification module are considered, there is a possibility that the power supply voltage will vary. Consequently, it is demanded that a stable output current be generated regardless of variations in the power supply voltage in order that a stable bias current be supplied in the power amplification module.
However, in the circuit disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-186854, the size of the output current depends upon the value of the applied power supply voltage. Consequently, there is a possibility that the output current will also vary with variations in the value of the power supply voltage.